Romanceness
by GleeGeek4Life
Summary: It's like the actual movie, with a couple more people thrown in.


Arianna blinked at the light flittering in with the light, warm breeze that flowed through her window. She smiled, before rolling out of bed and blinking her clear blue eyes. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it wide, searching for her white and blue striped dress.

Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out other items too, varying from her black tights to her white leg-warmers and black, wool boots. Putting it all on, she went to the mirror handing on the cabin wall. She brushed her white-blond hair out of her face and ran a brush through it.

Smiling at herself, she walked out, embracing the soft breeze that blew by, twirling her hair around her angelic face. Seeing her friends, she broke into a jog and headed towards them. Greeting Grover and Annabeth with a hug, she rocked back on her heels.

"Hey, isn't that new guy around here?" She asked Grover, who nodded his head.

"I'll go get him! Oh, and Annie, Ari? You guys are needed for training." Grover told the two, before running off to the infirmary.

Nodding to Annabeth, they both walked to the training field.

Running back to her cabin for her armor, she skipped past Luke, her half-brother.

Running up the stairs, she reached inside the door to retrieve her armor and ran back to the field when she had it. Walking out into the field, she twirled her sword before putting it in its sheath.

She gripped her trusty bow-n-arrows, putting it on her back. Spotting Annie, she smirked at the poor boy that she was fighting. Glancing around, she saw Grover walking with a boy around their age. Jogging over, she bounced on the balls of her feet, smiling an impish grin at the boy.

"Hi, I'm Arianna. Daughter of Artemis and Hermes. And you must be the son of-." That's as far as she got before Grover smacked the back of her head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Ari's Aussie accent showing through, due to her rage.

The Satyr just glared at her, silently telling her that the guy didn't know who his father was. Nodding her head, she hid her accent once more and smiled.

"Well, I'll let you finish showing him around. Oh, and don't forget, we still have that game later." Ari grinned, shifting her eyes to the boy.

"See-ya later, dude!" Her voice rang out. Hearing his weak reply, she skipped back to where she was before.

"Annie? Wanna fight? I promise I'll go easy." Teased the younger girl. Unsheathing her sword, she twirled it around and held it in a defensive position.

"Oh, I'll be sure to return the favor." Annie taunted back.

Mid-way through their little 'fight', they both stopped when they heard Chiron call for all students.

Walking to the older man-horse thing, they stood next to each-other, on opposite teams, of course. Arianna on the blue team, and Annie on the red team. Putting on their helmets, they prepared for their favorite game; Capture the Flag.

"Right, well this here is Percy. He is new here and needs a team." Chiron said, placing his large hand on Percy's back.

"We'll take him!" Luke said, walking towards the front, where Arianna just rolled her eyes, picking at her dark blue skinny jeans she put on, along with her purple t-shirt.

"Hey, I'm Luke. Son of Hermes and Camp Leader. Not necessarily in that order." Luke, being his cocky self, said with pride.

"Ari. Come here." Walking over, her boots almost disappearing in the dark brush underneath, she stopped in-front of Luke.

Upon seeing the boy, she then noticed he had no helmet.

"Right, helmet. I'll see if anyone has—." That's as far as she got before a helmet was thrust into her hands.

"Well, here ya go, Percy." Winking, she went back to her position and checked her weapons. Checking her arrows and her prized bow, she smiled inwardly, excited for this game. She shifted her eyes to Percy, and then to Anna, before turned her eyes back to what she was doing.

"Time to get into place." Luke told her, holding out a hand to help her up, since she had sat down to check her things.

"Right. Let's go." Smiling threateningly at the red team, she skipped ahead to the forest. Looking around, she used her gift to cheat. Picking up on the senses of the animals around them, she figured out where the flag was hidden.

Nodding to Luke, she skipped around some trees and hid, waiting for the game to start.

Climbing up the tree she was currently under, she swung around the limb, she wind blowing her hair around until she finally settled on the limb.

Smirking at Chiron, she caught his eyes. Nodding her head slightly, she told him she would let Percy get the flag.

Climbing down the tree, she heard the battle cry of the students below. She jumped out, landing lithely on the balls of her feet. She ran to the approaching warriors and dodged, left and right, before slipping towards a stream.

Looking around, she saw Percy rinsing him face. Smiling, she snapped a twig, making Percy look up to see what it was.

Once Percy saw the red flag, she instantly ran through the water and grabbed the red fabric, until Annabeth jumped from a nearby tree.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? My mother is the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Stragies." Stalking towards Percy was a serious looking Annie. Wielding a sword in one hand, she walked towards him, slashing his hand, before attacking him some more.

Smirking, Ari stalking out of the bushes and crept around the group before taking her pleace behind the red team. Pulling out her sword, she tapped a couple of Reds on the back before they turned around.

Engaging battle with the Reds while Percy dealt with Annabeth, she didn't hear the Blues come up until she saw many other swords warding off the Reds faster.

Nodding to Luke, she only managed a single 'Thanks' before she annihilated the rest of the Reds.

Annabeth looked around, worry clearly showing on her face. Gasping, she turned around to see Percy crawling to the water. She watched, amazed as his hand healed, right then and there. Seeing the younger boy get up, Arianna paused in her victory dance to watch the battle end.

After the battle ended, Arianna walked to Percy and held out her hand, smiling when he took it.

"So, how do you like being the Son of Poseidon? Exhilarating enough?" Ari teased, nudging him with her shoulder. Percy laughed, nudging her back before nodding.

"It's kinda fun. Not having to go to school, not having to see big smelly step dad." Percy said, sighing contentedly.

"Yeah. Must be amazing to actually have a mom and dad." Ari replied, her tone bitter.

"What are you talking about? You're a frigging full blooded goddess." Percy told Ari, his voice taking on a hint of sadness.

"Ugh! Nobody gets it. IT didn't leave on my own. I was kicked out, sent to live with a mortal woman until I was old enough to come here." Ari yelled, making everyone turn towards her.

Storming away, she never through any food away, just left it too sit by her seat. Hearing a giant explosion, she was knocked to the ground, and was nearly trampled by scared people.

Moaning, she rolled over, sneaking a peak at the scene that was unfolding.

And she was shocked as Hell.

Okay! More will be updated later. Love ya loads, and I will try to update when I can! LOVE YOU!

Review.

It's good for you.

It will make me happy.

Percy Jackson will save you=)

REVIEW!


End file.
